


Red

by Writing_mermaid



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BBB 2020, BBB Fluffathon, Bucky Barnes Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes bingo fluffathon, F/M, Orchids, Red - Freeform, bbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: Bucky is in love with a very clumsy mermaid.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455724
Kudos: 18
Collections: BBB Special Events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo's Fluffathon with the prompt Red.

Once again, Tony had the idea of a huge extravaganza. What for this time ? Valentine’s Day. Everyone has a date, Steve is here with Sharon, Sam with Nat (and don’t ask me how it happened because I seriously don’t know), Clint with Laura, Scott with Hope, Bruce and Betty and obviously, Tony and Pepper.

To add a point to my misery of being the only single one tonight, Tony decided that the party has to be a costumed one, Disney themed. To be honest, I would have rather stay in my room, but Tony said I must be here, so here I am.

I look at my friends’ costumes. Steve is dressed as Hercules and Sharon as Megara, Clint as Robin Hood, Laura as Maid Marian, Tony and Pepper as Snow White and the Prince, Bruce and Betty as Beauty and the Beast. Everyone looks really fancy. And me you’ll ask, as who am I dressed ? As that prince from The Little Mermaid, Eric. I wasn’t even free to choose, Tony decreed it to me, because he said I looked like him. When he told me, I asked him about what was the point of coming when I didn’t have a date, he said it would be fun. The only reason I accepted to go is because I hope that she will show up.

She ? Yeah, Y/N Y/L/N, she works as Tony’s personal assistant for a few months. She has big Y/E/C eyes, Y/H/C hair, a bright smile and she’s very clumsy but it adds a lot to her natural charm. She’s putting my heart upside down. But she’s not here, I don’t even know if she’s going to come. I asked Tony, and he said that his PA’s life outside of the office wasn’t his business.

I remember the first time I met Y/N, she just arrived and was looking for Tony, not knowing the Tower yet and she got herself lost in the inside swimming pool. I don’t know how, but she walked in, slipped on the floor, hit her head on the tiles and almost drowned in the pool. She’s lucky that FRIDAY has an eye on all the facility and that I was not far. When she opened her eyes, she asked me if she was dead and if I was an angel. It made me laugh. After that incident, from time to time, I started to eat with her at noon, when I wasn’t on a mission. I haven’t dared to ask her out, I’m scared that she says no or maybe worst. I don’t even know if she has a boyfriend or a girlfriend or whatever relationship she could be in.

“So, prince Eric, haven’t find your mermaid yet ?”, Tony laughs, handing me a glass of whiskey.

“Haha, very funny Tony”, I answer, taking the glass from his hand.

“You are very handsome uncle Bucky”, a little voice says next to Tony, reveling a Morgan dressed as Cinderella, “and if you don’t have a princess tonight, I would really love to be your princess.”

“You’re my everyday princess, Morgan”, I tell her, crouching to be at her size. “And I’d be very honored if you’d be my princess tonight.”

She puts her arms around my neck and gives me a big hug. “Will you dance with me ?”

“Of course princess”, I give my glass back to Tony, taking Morgan’s little hand in mine.

I’m almost too busy dancing with Morgan to notice her. Y/N, she’s here. A red wig on her head, she’s dressed in a white sheet, held by ropes, bare legs, bare feet, a starfish in her fake hair, a yellow and blue fish and a red crab hanging on both her sides. A literal apparition.

“Hihi, uncle Bucky, I think you’re in love”, Morgan giggles. “You should go and see your princess because she’s here now. I’m going to ask daddy to dance with me.”

And she instantly disappears, to reappear no even a minute later in her father’s arms. I look back at Y/N, she’s talking and laughing with Sharon and Steve.

“So, how do you find my idea ?”, Pepper materialized herself next to me.

“What ?”

“The party, the theme, your costume”, she calmly says.

All the pieces of the puzzle are putting themselves in their place, they did this on purpose, the party, making me dress as Prince Eric. Everything was planned.

“What are you waiting for ? Go now.” She’s right, it’s now or never.

It’s like everything is going as a slow motion, a scene in a movie, she raises her head, smiles at me and comes to me, meeting me halfway. Once again, her clumsiness works to my benefit. She stumbles over a step, and just like Ariel falls from her roc into Eric’s arms in the movie, she falls right into my arms, her face at only a few inches from mine, her eyes looking directly into mine.

“Hi”, I say.

“Hi”, she answers.


	2. Orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Valentine's Day party, Y/N finds a pleasant surprise in her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo's Fluffathon with the prompt Orchids.

It’s been two days since Tony’s Valentine’s day party. Two days since I walked in to find Bucky dressed as Prince Eric matching my Ariel costume. I must admit that Friday night was magical, despite my clumsiness.

Bucky and I talked, laughed, danced and had a few drinks. When I came back home after the party, I was literally over the moon. So over the moon that I danced around my apartment with my cat in my arms.

It’s now Monday morning, and I know I’ll probably have a lot of work when I arrive to Stark Tower, but I think that nothing can ruin my good mood, not even the huge pile of files on my desk. Probably some reclamation concerning The Avengers and the damages they have done to this or that building or town, and sometimes, invitations to events. Officially I’m Tony’s PA, but I sort of work for all the Avengers, ordering their new gears, weapons, needs, and I’m well paid for that. Tony is a very generous boss.

“Good morning Josie”, I greet the receptionist of the Tower.

“Good morning Y/N. You seem to be in a good mood this morning.”

“I am”, I answer her.

“And I think it’s not going to change”, she adds with a smile.

I don’t really notice her tone and walk towards the elevator to get to my office. A large one, with a wonderful view of New York and of Central Park. When I open the door, I’m surprised by the room full of orchids. Pink, purple, white and blue. The whole room is full of colorful flowers. And in the middle of my desk, a little card and just those few words : “Will you be my Valentine ?”

I bite my lower lip, perfectly knowing who’s sending all these flowers to me. I put down my purse and clutching the note in my hand, I start running in the Tower’s corridors to the gym floor, perfectly knowing that Bucky would be there. I open the door to find Bucky in the middle of the gym mats, Sam panting on the floor.

“I do”, I shout. “I want to, I do, I really do.”

I don’t even stop my race when I enter the room and trip over the edge of the mats. And before I realize it, I land into Bucky’s arms.

“I do”, I repeat, “I’ll be your Valentine.”

Bucky puts me back on my feet, giggling, and makes me turn in his arms, under Sam’s amused gaze.


End file.
